How Gil gets his girl
by ggirl72
Summary: Gil and the entire team of the graveyard shift at ACID DROP. Catherine's ex butt's in madness and confusion is guarenteed,Gil fights more then once....and some romance and angst thrown in the mix. How will gil get his girl? GC
1. night on the town

TITLE: How Gil gets the girl

chapter 1

SUMMARY: Gil and the entire team of the graveyard shift at ACID DROP. Catherine's ex butt's in madness and confusion is guarenteed,Gil fights more then once...and some romance and angst thrown in the mix. ENJOY

* * *

Gil sat and watched as the others danced and laughed and had a good time, but he didn't join them, he couldn't ..something was on his mind.

It may have been the simple fact the most beautiful women in the world was sitting across from him sipping her drink in a way that turned him on tremendously or maybe.. just maybe it was the fact that after only an hour of Catherine being in the club she had been ogled by almost every man there.

Yes it could have very well been that. but the real reason was that Chris, Catherine's recent ex was sitting next to her, running his hands through her hair, constantly brushing it out of her face and whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

what is she doing..he cheated on her..why would she just let him back? he thought to himself

As gil watched this a new feeling came over him and Gil came to a not so shocking realization...Gil Grissom was jealous...jealous with a capital j.

Catherine on the other hand was pissed, and although it was exactly present in her face because she had hidden it well, but she was.

Mad at the fact that Greg had picked this spot to bring the team, pissed that Gil had been sitting there staring and hadn't even asked her to dance, and pissed that Chris the man she clearly broke up with after she caught him with another women was telling everyone he was still with her and all over like flies on honey.

It was about this time Gil was ready to say something when Catherine decided she had, had enough and got up from the table to dance with the others. leaving Gil and Chris sitting together alone.

Gil watched to make sure Catherine was out of sight before he leaned forward.

"Why are you still here?" Gil sneered

Chris sat back in his chair like he hadn't a care in the world.

"I own this place...if you hadn't noticed" he smirked

"No" Gil replied "With Catherine...she wants nothing to do with you."

Chris chuckled " well then why is she here, this is my club." he paused " do you think it's a coincidence.? If you hadn't noticed she was sitting with me, it was me here next to her. not you."

Gil gritted his teeth but did not reply

"What?" Chris smirked " you want her for yourself?"

Gil clenched his fist.

Chris knew he was getting to him and he kept it up  
" I'm going to take her home tonight..she came here with you as a friend abut she's going home with me as my lover" he smiled " this things I am going to do her"

Gil sat back in his chair and took a swig of his beer.

Chris could see that he had gotten to him and stood up with satisfaction and headed toward the crowd.

Gil watched as he disappeared and slammed his beer back on the table.

"Bastard" Gil whispered to himself

He was only alone for a minute or so when he spotted Catherine on the dance floor.

"Wow" he thought to himself " amazing..how one women could make him feel so..so.." Gil couldn't think of it, but it didn't matter he knew how he felt.

"Catherine" he muttered under his breath. He waited another moment and kept his eye on her before he decided this was it. He would do the unthinkable. he would ask her to dance and take it from there. if Chris wanted to battle for her Gil Grissom was all for it.

Gil was up from his chair when he saw Chris approach her.

For a moment Catherine seemed content with the fact that Chris was there.

And then Gil it. Chris pulled Catherine into him. his hands were travelling up and down her body before she could react. His grip on her was over powering, she was stuck in the middle of a crowd of drunken dancers so calling for help would be a waste of time.

Gil's heart started to race , and again his teeth began to grit, and his fist were once again clenched.

Chris's hand moved up the side of her leg and continued it's journey up the front of her skirt.

Catherine struggled against him but still he was to much for her.

From Gil's point of view he wasn't sure if she was in to it or against it, but it didn't matter to him, he head seen enough. he made his way to the middle of the floor.

just a Chris began to lean in to kiss her Gil grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

" let her go!" he snapped.

Chris shook his head as people stopped dancing to see what was about to happen. " what?"

"get your hands off of her!" Gil demanded

Chris scoffed " What the hell is your fucking problem Grissom?"

Gil wiped a trickle of sweat of his forehand " I want you to keep your hands off of her!"

Chris turned to Catherine " do you believe this guy?"  
he commented before turning on Gil.

Chris raised his fist trying to catch Gil off guard..and he did. gil got it right in the face and stumbled backward.

"come on tough guy!" Chris called him on " come on.."

Gil wiped the blood from his mouth and spit it out on the floor.

"Gil!' Catherine called " don't!" she tried to stop him knowing very well what he was about to do.

Gil shrugged her off and went after Chris this time it was Chris's turn to fall back.

Gil only got that one hit in when the bouncers grouped together and grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him toward the exit.

Catherine grabbed their things and ran after him, Warrick and the others close behind.

"Gil?" she walked to him slowly handed him his keys " are you okay?"

Gil snatched the keys from her hand " fine!" he yelled

Catherine followed behind him as he headed toward his tahoe. " Warrick make sure Catherine get's home safe."

Warrick nodded " Sure thing" and stopped the other from going any farther " give them a minute" he whispered headed back toward the club

Catherine approached Gil " what was that all about?

Gil didn't reply

"Well..thanks .I was..thank you, every guy should be like you." she smiled hoping to get a reply from him.

What the hell does she mean? he thought You don't need every guy to be like me..I should be enough why am I not good enough?

"Gil?" she tried again this time in a not so friendly tone " I can't belive you're mad at me. I didn't tell you to knock him out."

Gil spun around to her " I thought it was over between the two of you?"

Catherine opened her mouth to answer but he never gave her the chance "He cheated on you. What the hell does a guy have to do to lose it all? How many chances are you going to give him, he cheated on you already I don't get it. why do you keep these losers around? Can't you see there are other men who would love to be with you, men who would treat you right, men who would give the world and the moon if they could?"

"Gil calm down."

Gil shook his head " I got to get out of here."

Gil you should not be driving!" she warned but he didn't listen as he slammed the tahoe door

"Gil!" Catherine screamed at him as he drove off

"Damn it!" she screamed as she headed back toward the club to get Warrick to take her home.


	2. these are my confessions

TITLE: How Gil gets the girl

chapter 2

SUMMARY: Gil and the entire team of the graveyard shift at ACID  
DROP. Catherine's ex butt's in madness and confusion is  
guaranteed,Gil fights... more then once...and some romance and  
angst thrown in the mix. ENJOY

* * *

Gil tore through his front door and raced toward the freezer for  
some ice.

After slamming the ice tray against the counter , the cubes finally  
came loose and he filled up a small baggie and then wrapped it in a  
towel.

Pressing the ice against his black eye he slumped down on his couch  
and stared at he wall in the dark.

Catherine and Warrick sat outside Gil's home the engine still  
running.

"You don't think he might need to calm down a little bit first?"  
Warrick suggested.

Catherine shook her head " I don't know, I just want to make sure  
he's okay. Maybe try and figure out why he got so upset with me."

"He cares about you" Warrick replied " A lot."

Catherine looked over to him " I know, I care about him to, he's my  
best friend..I just..."

"You want me to wait here?"

Catherine shook her head " No..it's okay, thanks for bringing me  
though, I appreciate it, I 'll see you in the morning for breakfast?"

Warrick smiled " You know I'll be there." he paused as she climbed  
out of the tahoe " Cath?" he called to her

Catherine stopped, with her hand on the door about to close  
it "Yeah?"

"Hear him out first" he replied

Catherine nodded " Always" she commented back not sure exactly what  
Warrick meant. " See ya" she waved as Warrick drove off.

Catherine let out a large sigh and walked up to Gil's front door,  
just as the rain started to fall.

"Gil?" she called as she rang the doorbell " It's me. open up.!"

Gil lifted himself from the couch and sung the door open " What are  
you doing? I told Warrick to make sure you got home..."

Catherine cut him off " Why were you so mad at me?" she came right  
out and asked " I'm confused."

Gil walked away from her leaving he front door wide open and fell  
back on the couch. " You should go home Cath."

Catherine slammed the door " Let me see your face." she said sitting  
next to him and pulling his hand from his eye.

"Catherine!" he yelled " Will you stop?"

Catherine pulled her hand back " I just wanted to make sure you were  
okay."

"I told you I was fine at he club, my condition hasn't changed, my  
face is still throbbing and my eyes is blurry and blue."

Catherine shook her head in confusion. " Okay, calm down, sorry I  
was concerned for my best friend."

"yeah.." Gil mumbled " That's all we'll ever be."

"What?" Catherine replied

"What?" Gil repeated, shocked that she had heard him

"What did you just say?" she asked again

Gil shook his head

"NO!" Catherine was getting upset " Say that shit again!"

"IT'S NOTHING!" Gil snapped back. " Does Chris no your here?"

Catherine shot and irritated glance at him " You know I'm not with  
Chris. And even if I was, It wouldn't be any of his business, He  
doesn't own me"

Gil scoffed..letting the alcohol he had drank earlier take over  
him " He certainly owned you on the dance floor at he club. "

Catherine didn't know what to say . When had Gil Grissom become such  
a jerk?

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Gil sat forward " He had his hands all over you, I saw him, and you  
let him do it, you let him control you. Just like you let Eddie  
control you." Gil leaned forward " Why?"

Catherine stood up " You're drunk and your clearly confused, I'm  
going to go and I'll see you in the morning for breakfast." she  
turned to leave but Gil stopped her

"Cath?" he pulled her into him and pressed his lips against hers. A  
second had passed and his tongue tried to make it's way into her  
mouth.

"Gil!" she pulled away "what the hell is the matter with you?"

Gil pulled her back " All these years and you still don't see it?"

Catherine shook her head " What Gil..What are you babbling about?"

"I'm not babbling, I..I'm" he stuttered and slurred " I'm in love"  
he paused " You think I'm drunk but I'm not. I love you I always  
have and I need you..."

Catherine stepped away from him " I can't believe you, You're a real  
jerk Gil Grissom, a real ass hole you know that!" she screamed and  
stormed out of the house.

Gil went to the door to go after her " Cath?" he yelled to her as  
she made her way across his front lawn in the pouring rain. " CATH!  
It's raining come back in"

Catherine ignored him " I'll see you in the morning!"


	3. breakfast

TITLE: How Gil gets the girl

chapter 3

SUMMARY: Gil and the entire team of the graveyard shift at ACID  
DROP. Catherine's ex butt's in madness and confusion is  
guaranteed,Gil fights... more then once...and some romance and  
angst thrown in the mix. ENJOY

* * *

Catherine stormed into her home and slammed the front door. "DAMN  
IT!"she screamed heading to the bedroom to peel off the wet dress  
that clung to her body " Damn you Gil.." she snapped " Damn you  
Chris..." Damn you men."

Catherine slipped into a quick shower cursing Gil the whole time.  
When she came out her room she noticed the green light flashing on  
her phone," Gil" she whispered looking at the screen, he had called  
but he didn't leave message.

Catherine sat on her bed wondering what to do next.

"He was drunk" she whispered to herself pulling the blankets up to  
her chin. " He doesn't love..he can't I can't...he 's my best  
friend, It wouldn't work." she sat back up in her bed and began  
reaching for the phone " NO" she stopped herself "Everything will be  
okay in the morning, everything will be back to normal."

Catherine sighed and looked over at her alarm clock . It was going  
to be a long night

* * *

Gil, Warrick, Nick, Sara and Greg were already in the restaurant  
waiting for Catherine to arrive.

"So what happened with Cath last night?" Warrick looked over at Gil  
who was holding his head up with his hand the whole time his eyes  
sat focused on the front doors.

"Gil?" Greg called from the other end of the table " Did you tell  
her?"

Gil shot a glance at him " Tell who what?"

Greg looked around the table a huge smile on his face " Nope.  
didn't tell her. Can we order now? She's clearly not coming"

Gil sat back in his chair " She is coming, just wait for her. What's  
the rush?"  
At that second Catherine walked through the doors. Gil watched her,  
in his mind it was like doves flying in the sky. The kiss he gave  
her last night was embedded in his mind. For a few short seconds he  
was truly in heaven. The way her body felt next to his, the way she  
tasted..all bliss.

"Gil?" Warrick whispered " Gil?" he tried again this time breaking  
Gil from his trance but only for a second.

There came a time in life when Gil had to let lose and let the rest  
of his body do the thinking for him. This was on of those times.  
Despite everything that had happened between him and Catherine the  
night before he couldn't help thinking the way he was.

Catherine arrived at the table.

"Morning guys." she smiled before even acknowledging Gil.  
"Sara" she waved " Warrick, Nick..Greg." she then stopped and stared  
at the empty seat beside Gil.

"Gil?" she called to him.

Gil was staring at the floor.

"Gil?"

He wouldn't look up, If he did he may not be responsible for his  
actions if he were to grab her and take her in his arms right then  
and there, witness or no witness. That's right. That's exactly what  
he wanted to do. He may not have been thinking straight but it  
didn't matter, he was thinking with his head but not he one attached  
to his shoulders.

How could he still be mad at me? she wondered to her self taking  
the only seat next to him.

Gil took a deep breath " Cath..good morning" he said speaking into  
the glass of water he brought to his mouth.

"Feeling better?" she asked trying to go on like whatever happened  
last night really hadn't

"What do you mean?" he replied " Oh, you mean last night. i told you  
I wasn't drunk."

Catherine sighed " Gil not now okay?"

Gil put his cup down " Why not, they all know how I feel." he looked  
around the table " Isn't that right guys."

No one answered. Gil was on his own.

"I kissed her last night," he looked over at Greg " Since you were  
so eager to know , and I told her I loved her. she looked at me like  
I was nuts and told me I was drunk. I could have wasted my time with  
someone else, but i didn't cause I don't want anyone else, but I  
knew she wouldn't want me, I knew that if I wasn't like Eddie or  
Chris, then she wouldn't think twice.B ut I tried anyway...so that's  
it forget it"

"Fine." Catherine snapped " I knew you wouldn't be able to get  
through you're breakfast without saying something stupid.I wasn't  
going to come today,But I couldn't sleep last night" she got up from  
her chair " I kept thinking no way could Gil feel the same way that  
I felt for him. And even if he did, he couldn't have waited 20 years  
to tell me, like I did."

Gil stared in her in confusion

"That's right !" she snapped " I thought and thought and the only  
thing I came up with was that I love you too and then i come here  
all prepared to talk to you after breakfast and you open your mouth  
and screw up everything."

Gil stood up and chased after her " Wait I'm sorry"

"NO!" Catherine pulled away " NO you've already shown me that there  
is a chance you could hurt me. I can't do that anymore!" she began  
to sob " I can't take anymore of the hurting."

Gil watched as she got in her tahoe and drove home.

Had he really blown it ...again.


	4. can he say it with a song

TITLE: How Gil gets the girl

chapter 4

SUMMARY: Gil and the entire team of the graveyard shift at ACID  
DROP. Catherine's ex butt's in madness and confusion is  
guaranteed,Gil fights... more then once...and some romance and  
angst thrown in the mix. ENJOY

Disclaimer "Disclaimer: Sadly after all these chapters and fics..I still am the proud owner of... nothing. that includes the song by  
Mr.Big - "To Be With You" ..the song starts with an ends with to

* * *

It had been two full days since Catherine had seen Gil and Gil.Catherine.

He went to work and tried to pretend like everything was fine. He never really had Catherine to begin with but he couldn't figure out what it hurt so bad to olose her. He had to make it right.

Gil got in his tahoe and began to drive. He circled her block twice unable to bring himself to stop and then he heard it.

Catherine had gotten Lindsey off to school and was sitting on her couch wondering what to do to past the time. She could cry but she had been doing that since she ran out of the restaurant and she thought it was time for a change. However she didn't move from the couch and the tears made there way back.

Only a few moments passed when she heard someone on her front step and opened her front door to investigate.

No one was there. " Figures" she whispered to herself ready to close the door, the she saw it. A small package marked CATHERINE.

She quickly pikced it up and took it back inside.

There was a letter and a compact disc. She unfolded the letter and read:

**_Catherine,_**

I know your probably mad at me and don't want to hear or see me. I thought to my self and decided that was probably best seeing as how the last two times I was with you I messed up really bad. I have never been a man who was really good with words so I thought maybe a letter would work. You may be wondering what the cd is all about. There's is a song on it. I heard it while I was wallowing over you...that's right wallowing. The truth is ,it has been hell for me to sit on the sidelines and watch you live your life without me, and then that night at the club Chris was all over you. You deserve better. You said something to me in the parking lot about there being a chance I might hurt you. I would never do that intentionally, when you are hurting I am hurting. I would never what to cause any pain for you. So anyway listen to the song, I am hoping it can let you know how I feel...I don't want to screw up again.

Your friend,  
Gil Grissom

Catherine smiled to herself . So he could be normal when he wanted.  
She headed toward the stereo and popped in the disc. She sat back on her couch and listened.

**Hold on little girl  
Show me what he's done to you  
Stand up little girl  
A broken heart can't be that bad  
When it's through, it's through  
Fate will twist the both of you  
So come on baby come on over  
Let me be the one to show you**

**I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you**

**Build up your confidence  
So you can be on top for once  
wake up who cares about  
Little boys that talk too much  
I've seen it all go down  
Your game of love was all rained out  
So come on baby, come on over  
Let me be the one to hold you**

**I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you**

**Why be alone when we can be together baby  
You can make my life worthwhile  
And I can make you start to smile**

**When it's through, it's through  
Fate will twist the both of you  
So come on baby come on over  
Let me be the one to show you**

Catherine waited until the song finished. She knew he loved her song or no song. She knew he never would hurt her..not intentionally. And even it he did, never would it be like what Eddie or Chris put her through.

Catherine got up from the couch and grabbed her keys. She had to see him. She swung open the front door and there he stood on the door step.

"Gil?"


	5. how gil gets his girl

How Gil gets the girl chapter 5

SUMMARY: Gil and the entire team of the graveyard shift at ACID  
DROP. Catherine's ex butt's in madness and confusion is  
guaranteed,Gil fights... more then once...and some romance and  
angst thrown in the mix. ENJOY

* * *

Catherine got up from the couch and grabbed her keys. She had to see  
him. She swung open the front door and there he stood on the door  
step.

"Gil?"

Gil stood staring back at her. " I had to" he paused " I had to see  
you."

Catherine moved aside allowing him access to her home.

Once inside their was a brief but awkward silence.

"Did you get my.." Gil began

Catherine nodded and cut him off before he could finish "I got it."  
she replied

Gil shook his head, why did he feel so weird?

"So.." he spoke once again " I just wanted to..to" he stammered I  
just needed to..I want.. to"

"Gil?" Catherine stopped him again " You're babbling" she added a  
smile forming across her face

Gil smiled back " Does this mean were okay?"

Catherine nodded "I'm sorry I freaked out on you. I never meant  
to.." now it was her turn to babble " I just wanted to..I need to"

Gil stepped closer to her removing he space that was between them "  
Who's babbling now?" he smirked as he leaned in to kiss her.

Catherine closed her eyes waiting to feel his lips on hers. When his  
lips never came she opened her eyes, annoyance was written all over  
her face.

Gil was smirking at her.

"Oh so this is funny to you, you think cause you played a song you  
can play me?" she retorted

Gil rolled his eyes and took her hand in his " You know I never  
meant to hurt you right?"

Catherine nodded " I know.." she paused" Gil? Why did you wait so  
long?"

Gil lead her toward the couch

"I mean, why after twenty years?"

Gil shrugged "I was afraid, you wouldn't feel that same way, then  
there was Eddie and you got married and then there was divorce and I  
just..I kept putting my feelings for you on back burner and I hate  
that I did that, Everything could have been different for you.." he  
smiled " And for me."

Catherine smiled back and leaned toward his ear  
"Well." she whispered " Let's not waste anymore time."

She stood up and took his hand and led home down the hallway.

Once inside the bedroom Catherine was the first to make a move. She  
wrapped her arms around his neck and completed the kiss she had  
waited for since he arrived.

Gil pulled away " Catherine? Are you sure you want to do this now, I  
mean.. we have forever right so why not wait?It should be magical  
and special"

Catherine shook her head " 20 years Gil, that's long enough, besides  
being with you is special in itself."

Gil nodded " You know I love more then anything?"

"I love you too Gil," she pulled away and backed up toward the bed "  
A seductive smile on her face " So..you going show me how strong  
that love really is or are you going to make me keep waiting?"

Gil nodded responding quickly to his open invitation.

He joined her on the bed and slowly laid her down.

His lips crashed in to hers and the kiss deepened within moments.  
Tongues snaked in and out of mouths and moans of pleasure filled the  
silent room.

Gil's hands slowly made there way to the waist line of her jeans  
and ventured up her shirt.

A soft moan escaped from her lips when his soft gentle hands came in  
contact with her skin.

Still locked in the kiss Gil rolled over moving Catherine from under  
him to being on top on him as he tried with his free hand to unhook  
her bra.

Catherine pulled away needed a second to breath. " Having trouble?"  
she commented. Pulling her bra out from under her shirt.

"Problem solved" Gil replied pulling her back down and rolling back  
over on top of her.

Catherine smiled to herself and unzipped his pants.

Before Gil knew what was happening, there was a gentle grip around  
his manhood and it caught him by surprise.

"Whoa!" he blushed pulling away " Catherine , you have to warn a guy  
when your going to do that"

Catherine just giggled to herself as she attempted to push the waist  
of his pants down.

Gil grabbed her hands and pinned them down " Relax" he smiled "Let  
me."

Catherine left her hands against the bed and allowed Gil to take  
complete control.

Gil pulled her up and removed her shirt, leaving her fully exposed.  
A wicked smile came across his face but he didn't react, not the way  
she wanted him to anyway.

Gil then reached down and unzipped her jeans. He slowly pulled them  
down to reveal her lacy black thong.

Gil made a face, showing he liked what he saw.

Throwing her pants to the floor. Gil began to trace her body with  
his fingers.

This sent shivers up and down her body " Gil" she whispered not  
knowing how much more she could take " Stop teasing."

Gil placed a finger under the strap of her thong and pulled it off.  
He then stood to enjoy the full view of her body.

"Beautiful" he mumbled to himself as her joined her back on the bed.

Gil began kissing at her neck once more and slowly made his way down  
her body, he stopped when he reached her midriff and smiled up at  
her. He then continued the trail.

For awhile Gil teased. He would rub against her thighs with his  
hands, and the retrace the steps with his tongue.

"Gil!" she whined "Oh Gil don't this to me"

It was Gil's turn to chuckle as he ignored her whining.

The reaction on her face was one he would remember for all his life.

Gl collapsed next to her and wrapped his arms around her, Catherine  
rested her head on his chest and the two tried to catch their breath.

"I love you " She whispered turning to him.

"I love you too" he responded but he sensed something in her voice.

"Cath? Sweetie what's wrong."

Catherine shook her head and a tear slid down her cheek " Nothing, I  
just" she paused " No one has ever made me fell ..like that before,  
I mean, I've...been with other guys..Eddie..Chris..but sex with them  
was always about them, You're the first one to actually make me  
feel..." Catherine wiped her tears away and smiled " You're so  
amazing."

Gil smiled and pulled her back down against him and they snuggled  
together.

"Wow" he commented

"What?" she replied

"I was just thinking that we would have to tell are Grand children  
about how we got together...minus the amazing sex part" he added

Catherine smiled to herself " Yeah,the story of how Gil got his  
girl."

end


End file.
